T'aime
by haley3034 n Hank scorpio
Summary: recueil de drabbles basés sur la chanson t'aime de Patrick fiori
1. Chapter 1

_**voila un petit recueil, de Drabbles qui parlera d'amour, donc qui sera guimauve à souhait. **_

_**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et commentaires, je prends tout le bon et le mauvais.( Tant que c'est constructif bien sur). Bonne lecture, à bientôt**_

_Tu es mon seul mot d'amour._

Pour la première fois de sa jeune vie James Potter était paralysé par la peur. Pour la première fois aussi il se sentait incapable d'aligner deux mots.

Mais étrangement ni Voldemort, ni l'un de ses hommes n'était responsable de cet état.

Non la seule responsable, était la jeune femme radieuse et souriante qui se tenait face à lui, dans sa magnifique robe blanche.

Lily Evans, avait toujours était la seule personne capable de faire perdre ses moyens à James.

D'aucun auraient pu penser qu'au fils des années elle perdrait ce pouvoir sur lui.

Mais le fait est, qu'en ce mois de juillet 1979, alors qu'une centaine de personnes attendaient qu'il réponde simplement oui, à la question du mage : voulez-vous prendre cette jeune femme pour épouse ?

La gorge de James était noué et il tremblait tant il était nerveux.

Face au mutisme de son futur mari Lily se contenta de lui prendre la main doucement et de lui murmurer un :

_ Je t'aime Potter.

Enfin James rassembla son courage et hurla presque un oui hystérique, avant de serrer sa jeune épouse dans ses bras et de l'embrasser passionnément. Lily était définitivement son unique et plus beau mot d'amour.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tu es le plus beau matin du monde, _

_mon éternité pour seconde, _

_mon envie de vivre et mourir._

Sirius tenait précieusement le tas de dentelle blanche que Lily lui avait collé dans les bras, et il posait dessus un regard plein de tendresse et de fièreté. S'était sans aucun doute le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Car ce tas de dentelle n'était autre que le petit Harry, le fils de James et Lily, né quelques semaines auparavant. Sirius était fier car les jeunes parents avaient décidé de faire de lui le parrain de leur fils.

Il se pencha vers le bébé et lui murmura :

_ tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé petit Harry, je vais être le meilleur parrain du monde. On va tout déchirer tout les deux, je te le promet bonhomme, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Le bébé gazouilla en réponse et Sirius oublia son arrogance légendaire pendant quelques secondes pour écraser une larme d'émotion, sous le regard bienveillant de ses amis.


	3. Chapter 3 Tu Tiens la lune

_Il n'y aura plus jamais d'infortune,_

_puisque dans tes mains tu tiens la lune,_

_et je te protège._

Paisible, s'était ce que ressentait Rémus à cet instant précis, il était paisible comme jamais.

Il regardais Tonks dormir profondément, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir divinement bien.

Malgré la guerre qui rendait leur avenir incertain, malgré le fait que trois jour avant en apprenant la grossesse de la jeune femme il ai tenté de fuir.

Aujourd'hui il était simplement heureux, heureux d'être revenu, heureux que sa femme ai encore voulu de lui, heureux de la nuit de réconciliation qu'ils venaient de passer.

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle, qu'il trouvait tellement belle ainsi, endormie, oublieuse, caressant inconsciemment son ventre encore plat dans son sommeil. Alors ils se fit la promesse de se battre comme jamais pour offrir un avenir à leur enfant.

Oui il se battrait, dusse t-il y laisser la vie.


	4. Chapter 4 ma vie pour la tienne

T'aime,

et que s'ouvrent mes veines,

si je peux dans les tiennes,

sauver ta vie en donnant la mienne.

Une larme coule le long de la joue de Tonks, elle a peur, elle veux le retrouver, se battre à ses côtés, être forte et courageuse jusqu'au bout.

Pourtant son cœur de maman saigne, elle ne supporte pas l'idée de laisser son petit en sachant que c'est surement la dernière fois qu'elle le voit. Ils ont eu si peu de temps ensemble.

Elle le sert contre elle, fort autant qu'elle le peut, elle a peur qu'il lui échappe. Elle embrasse une dernière fois pleure encore un peu, puis le pose dans son berceau, et quitte la chambre dans un dernier "je t'aime". En sortant elle murmure,

-"pardon Teddy, mais c'est pour toi que je fais cela, pour que tu es la vie sauve, pour que tu sois heureux, ne nous en veux pas ni à ton père, ni à moi." Son ton est suppliant, puis le cœur brisé elle part rejoindre son mari, rejoindre le champs de bataille, rejoindre la mort.


	5. Chapter 5 mon soleil

_T'es mon soleil, mon or,_

_mon diadème._

Bill ne pouvait détourner son regard de Fleur alors qu'elle était paisiblement étendue sur une plage du sud de la France le soleil brûlant, dorant sa fine peau de demi-vélane. Il l'a trouvait tellement belle lézardant tranquillement au soleil, il avait du mal à croire qu'elle était sienne. Pourtant la jeune femme venait de lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux en acceptant d'être sa femme.

Elle était son paradis personnel, auprès d'elle il oubliait tout, même cette guerre qui menaçait de les décimer les uns après les autres, cette guerre qui l'avait défiguré, cette guerre qu'il avait juste envie d'oublier, ici, au soleil auprès d'elle.


End file.
